This invention relates to a parts feeder wherein a bowl performing a horizontally and non-linearly rotating vibration and an in-line trough are incorporated in one, and which lines up the articles to be worked on in the in-line trough section.
In a parts feeder of a sort heretofore in wide use, a bowl being provided with a spiral conveying track on its inner surface is supported tiltingly by a number of sets of plate springs so as to be put into the simple harmonic motion in the oblique direction with the aid of the plate springs and solenoids. It follows from this that the bowl comes to effect not only the rotating vibration but also the vertical vibration, as a result of which precision and fragile articles (works) are threatened with breakage, noise is easily generated, and further it is difficult for the bowl to execute the conveyance of thin articles or the transition of small-sized ones toward the in-line feeder, and so on. The parts feeder of this type has various problems heeding solution.